Oilfield operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Drilling and well operational information may be visualized in three dimensions (3D) in the context of an earth model. Modern Geology, Geophysics, Drilling, and Production (GGDP) applications employ a 3D canvas to show 3D view of different GGDP related objects (such as earth layers and faults, drilling platform positions, boreholes drilled from platforms, BHA used to drill boreholes, drilling events and risks encountered while drilling, pipeline routes and etc.) and their relative positions. While drawing the physical objects of an earth model is relatively straightforward, displaying information that annotates these objects poses some difficulty. Specifically, 3D objects can be viewed from different viewpoints and under different angles while annotation information is intrinsically two dimensional.